


Taken

by TheShieldImagine



Category: Fan fiction - Fandom, WWE, WWE FanFiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blackmail, Brainwashing, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Torture, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldImagine/pseuds/TheShieldImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clara is kidnapped by The Wyatt Family she slowly starts to get brainwashed by her captures and begins to forget all about her past. But will The Shield be able to find her and help her to remember her life before she was taken or will it all be too little to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

[Read on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/51327881-taken-completed)

[Read on Tumblr](http://theshieldimagine.tumblr.com/post/130749444080/series-stories-masterlist)

I originally came into WWE as a backstage interviewer. I had a history in journalism and I had been a broadcaster for several years, working for small TV shows based around my hometown in Los Angeles. When I got the call from WWE to come and audition for them, I jumped at the chance, it was like a dream come true, i had been a fan of WWE since i was a little girl, i grew up watching it with my father. So when they finally got a call back from them, offering me the job, i was over the moon.

That was over two years ago and I was now a valet for The Shield. I was a little unsure about joining them at first; I was no athlete and I couldn't fight my way out of a paper bag. I didn't understand what I could possibly bring to their already well executed faction, and I worried that they wouldn't want me to join them. I had never been as nervous on the day I met the them, but i soon found out that I had absolutely nothing to worry about..........


	2. Meeting The Shield

_*Flashback*_

_I gathered all the confidence I had as I stood outside The Shield's Locker Room, taking a couple of deep breaths before knocking on the door. **I wonder if they are going to like me? I hope there nice, what if they hate me? what if they didn't want me to join them?** A million thoughts were rushing through my mind and I was preparing myself for the worst as the door opened and Roman Reigns appeared in front of me. In a few hours time I would be making my first appearance on Raw as a member of The Shield and I tugged at my dark green cropped jacket as he stepped aside, letting me in without saying a single word. Dean was sitting on the Locker Room bench, taping his hands up and Seth was on his phone when I walked in. They both stopped what they were doing once they noticed me enter the room, all three men's eyes examining_  _me as I froze to the spot, unsure of what to do next as I tried to think of something to say. I felt completely exposed and venerable and I just wanted to run back out of the room; but something about Dean's expression made me stay. He was smirking ever so slightly and I smiled back at him weekly, my eyes silently pleading for him to do something; say something - anything just to ease the tension and awkwardness in the room_

_\- Dean's POV -_

_Her scent was intoxicating and I admit I was checking her out. Clara wasn't a stranger to me; far from it. She had been with WWE for a while now and she had interviewed me backstage several times before. I thought she was pretty when I first saw her but we had never hung out together or spoke so I never gave her a second thought up until I found out that she was going to join The Shield. Knowing that she would be working so closely with me renewed my interest in her and I now longed to get to know her a little better_

_''How are you darling. It's Clara right?'' I said, cutting through the silence in the room, placing my binding tape down on the bench beside me and standing up, walking over to her and holding my hand out for her to shake_

_''I'm okay thanks. And yes'' she replied, shaking my hand_

_''Well it's nice to officially meet you'' I said with a smile as I sat back down on the bench and continued to tape my wrists_

_\- Clara's POV -_

_''So tonight's the night sweetheart! how are you feeling?'' Seth followed Dean's lead and made his way towards me, a warm smile playing on his lips as he held his arms out and pulled me in for a hug._

_''Um I'm a little nervous but I'll be okay'' I stuttered, caught a bit off guard by his affectionate welcome_

_''Don't be nervous. We won't let anything happen to you'' he replied as he walked over to his locker and got something out of it_

_Roman had yet to say anything and I didn't want to push the matter, choosing to wait for him to make the first move as he paced the length of the Locker Room, wetting his hair every few minutes with a water bottle._

_''Sit down darling. Make yourself comfortable'' Dean said, patting the empty space beside him_

_I smiled and accepted his offer, watching on with interest as he taped his wrists with binding tape. I had always been fascinated by the way wrestlers did this, and I couldn't help but stare as the tape weaved in between his fingers._

_''I like the outfit!'' Seth said as he walked past me, placing a vest over his head_

_''Thanks'' I said quietly. My outfit wasn't as good as there's were, but it would do the job and was good enough for now._ _My eyes kept creeping over to where Roman was. Hoping that he would say something to me or at least send a smile my way. I was beginning to worry that he didn't like me and i didn't want there to be any tension between us. I knew that I would be working very closely with these three guys from now on and I didn't want to cause trouble by being there_

_\- Dean's POV -_

_I could see her looking at Roman from the corner of my eye and I must admit that I felt kind of bad for her. Roman had completely ignored her since she came into the room and I attempted catch his attention, clearing my throat and motioning towards Clara with my eyes once he looked at me. He seemed to get the message and his features immediately softened as he walked over to her_

_\- Clara's POV -_

_''I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to ignore you. I get a little lost in my own world before a match'' Roman said holding his hand out to me, which I shook_

_''That's okay I understand'' I said with a smile_

_\--------------------------------_

That was how I first met The Shield and it seems weird now to think that I was so nervous to meet them. They are such sweet guys when there not in character and I really wouldn't be without them now. They have become my close friends and all three of them are special to me in there own unique way. Seth is like an older brother to me and we have the type of relationship that a brother and sister would have. He teases me and we play fight a lot and sometimes we get on each others nerves and argue; but deep down we both know that we don't mean it and we eventually make up again and act like nothing happened. Roman is the father figure of the group and although he's only a few years older than me, he is like an authority figure and he's the one I always go to when I need help or advice about something. He is the responsible one, the one that keeps us all in line and out of trouble and the one that makes me feel the safest in a dangerous situation, but out of all of them Dean has to be the one that I've grown the closest to. He always managed to make me laugh, even when I didn't want to and we had developed a very close and tactile relationship. Seth and Roman would tease us all the time about how touchy-feely we were with each other, and that we should just stop messing around and get together; but nothing ever came of it. Sure we would flirt with each other and share the odd kiss when we were drunk, but we had never stepped over the line from friendship to relationship


	3. How the hell did i get here?

There was something about Bray Wyatt that really creeped me out; I mean the whole Wyatt family were pretty creepy in there own right, but there was just something about Bray that didn't sit right with me. The Shield had been feuding with them for months now and he always managed to unnerve me whenever he was close by. He would stare at me in an unusual way and his sinister grimace did nothing to help ease my worry. I had spoke to the guys about it and they had told me to ignore him, telling me that he always looked like that and I tried to take there advice but I just couldn't shift this bad feeling inside of me, telling me that he was up to something

[One week later Monday Night Raw]

Me, Roman, Dean and Seth were all waiting backstage, ready to make our entrance. The guys were in a match against The Wyatt Family, and I just knew that Bray would be starring at me at every opportunity, smirking in my direction every time I made the slightest eye contact with him

''You alright darling?'' Dean asked, noticing that I was freaking out a little bit

''No i'm not. I fucking hate being out there when Bray is out there. I mean all three of them are pretty creepy but I just don't like the way he look's at me'' I replied

''Everything will be fine. We won't let him hurt you Clara'' Roman stated giving my shoulder a reassuring rub

''Yeah that's right'' Dean agreed

''Don't worry about me guys, i'm probably just imagining it. Just concentrate on your match'' I said with a smile

''Oh yeah! cos you can really defend yourself can't you!!'' Seth laughed, teasing me just like he always did

''Oh shut up Rollins. If you had trained me when I asked you too then I would be able to defend myself now wouldn't I!!'' I said, shoving him lightly as he continued to laugh at me

I was never interested in becoming a in-ring competitor when I first joined WWE and I was quite content with just being a backstage broadcaster. But ever since I joined The Shield, I had become envious of their ability to defend themselves and take control of any situation, and I wanted to be able to do that too. I felt completely useless when I was targeted by some of thier competitors and I wanted to be able to defend myself and not have to rely on the them to help me all the time, but they had all refused to train me, telling me that they were worried that I would get hurt

_Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield.._

Our entrance music blared through the arena and the crowd went wild as the four of us made our way through the crowd towards the ring, Seth leading the way, Dean close behind him, Roman following the two of them and me shadowing Roman as members of the audience reached out for us, tapping us on the back and screaming our name as we approached the ring. I had never managed to master the barricade as well as Seth and Dean had and just like Roman, I had opted for using a chair to climb over it. The lights went out in the arena and a shiver washed over my body as the entrance music of The Wyatt family began to play. Their entrance was so eerie and camera lights from audience members were the only source of light as they made their way to the ring. I was still stood in the ring, scared to death, desperately searching for one of them to hold on to as i struggled to spot anyone in the dark. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, relaxing into the touch, assuming that it was Dean, who would often hug me that way. I could smell something unusual but before I could work out what it was a piece of material was placed over my mouth and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head, my body turning limp as I passed out.

\- Dean's POV -

It had been over 5 minutes and The Wyatt's had still not appeared at the entrance ramp. I was starting to get suspicious that something was going on and I carefully walked over to where Clara was stood only to find that she was gone. The lights came back on in the arena and I looked around the ring for her, only to find that she was missing. 

''Where the hell is Clara!?'' I shouted, looking at Roman and Seth who seemed just as confused as I was. I began to panic and I started to pace up and down the length of the ring as Seth and Roman searched the crowd for any sign of her

''He's took her! He's fucking took her!!'' I yelled as they walked over to me and attempted to calm me down.

''I have to find her. I can't leave her with him'' I said as I quickly got out of the ring and rushed up the entrance ramp to the backstage area.

\- Clara's POV -

 _How the hell did I get here?_  i thought as i opened my eyes to find myself sat in a dark room. The walls were all black and my whole body ached as I attempted to stand up, only to realize that I was tied to a chair, thick ropes binding my legs and arms down. It was freezing cold and I could see my breath appear in a mist in front of me as I breathed. I was just about to scream out for help when a I heard a door open and close, the room being illuminated by a lantern with steam coming out of it as two familiar men appeared in front of me, one with a long black beard and the other with a black sheep mask, his head slightly tilted to one side.

''Hello little one'' A voice whispered from behind me. I immediately recognized the voice. It was Bray Wyatt and he motioned for the lantern with one hand as his other hand began to stroke the top of my head. I winched at his touch and I tried to struggle out of my confines; but it was no use, the ropes burning my skin with every movement I made

''Where am I?'' I asked

''You're home, just where you're supposed to be'' he replied

''W-what do you want from me?'' I stuttered, afraid of what his answer might be

''Oh sister Abigail. I knew that you would one day come back to us, that you're touch would one day return to save the world''

''What are you talking about I'm not-'' Before I could finish my sentence I felt Bray's hand connect with my face, my cheek burning as he slapped me hard

''Oh sister Abigail. You must fight. I know you're in there somewhere and you must come back to us. You must help us like you did before, you have gave us so many gifts and I must thank you for them''

''What are you talking about!?'' I yelled it this time, determined to not let him get to me

He placed the lantern in my face, the warm steam moving over my face as a sinister smirk spread across his face, his hand tightly gripping my chin ''Shhh now. You're the one, and you chose me. We will help you come back to us''

I suddenly felt something being injected into me and I tried to move my arm out of the way but I couldn't ''W-what are you doing?'' I questioned

''You're safe now, back where you belong'' Bray replied with a sinister laugh as he walked away from me, my eyes growing heavy and my head spinning. The door slamming shut being the last thing I heard before I blacked out 


	4. He's got the whole wild world in his hands.....

\- Dean's POV -

I sat down on a bench in my locker room, my elbows resting on my legs as I mumbled to myself, wishing that I could turn back time and somehow stop Clara from being taken. I didn't even hear anyone get into the ring, I didn't even hear her scream. How could I have just let that happen to her? She told us that she was worried about Bray, she was worried that something like this would happen and we all promised her that we would keep her safe. We failed her and now she was gone. I stayed behind in our locker room while Roman and Seth searched the whole backstage area for her. I was a mess and I couldn't think straight so it was probably best that I didn't go with them. I would kick down every door in the damn building if I had to in order to find her and I was getting more and more anxious as i sat in silence, all by myself

''We've looked everywhere bro but there's no sign of her'' Seth pronounced as he and Roman rushed into the room 

''How could I let this happen? This is all my fault!!'' I groaned

''This is not you're fault Dean'' Seth said as he walked over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder ''We were all out there and none of us saw it coming. I didn't ever hear anyone get into the ring'' 

''I know man. Neither did I'' I replied with a sigh

\- Clara's POV -

By the time I woke up the room was light and I assumed it was morning. My body still ached and my stomach moaned from hunger. It seemed like days since I last ate and I couldn't remember when I last drank anything. I started to convince myself that I was going to die. I was going to die here, at the hands of these three crazy psychopaths. I started to cry and then immediately grew to regret it as my wailing caught the attention of The Wyatt's, the door being unlocked and opened as i looked up at them, a little relief washing over me as i saw that Luke was holding a plate of food in his hands.

''You must eat sister Abigail, keep you're spirit alive. You must fight her and come back to us'' Bray said in a sing song voice as he took the plate from Luke's hand and placed it in my lap, untying my hands as Braun carried his rocking chair into the room. It was only a single crusty bread roll which had been buttered and had a thick slice of cheese in it, but I ate it all regardless, not knowing for sure when my next meal would be. Bray sat and watched me from his rocking chair, laughing and singing some strange song that I couldn't quite make out as he rocked back and forth. I could see Braun and Luke setting up what looked like a video camera in front of me

''W-what are you doing?'' I asked

''People are looking for you sister Abigail. They want to take you away from us, we're not letting you go, not now that we've got you back'' Bray replied standing up from his chair and slowly walking towards me.

I froze and he took the empty plate from my hand, walking off with it and coming back with a glass of water in one hand and something I couldn't quite see in the other. He handed me the glass of water and I started drinking it, enjoying the sensation of the cool liquid sliding down my dry throat.

''You're soon be with us again, I just know it'' Bray said as he handed me a pill and demanded that I took it

''What is it?'' I asked

Bray waved his hand, signaling for one of his teammates to come over and Luke made his way out of the shadows, appearing in front of me within seconds

''You can either take it by yourself or me and Braun can force it down you're throat. You're choice kid'' Luke sneered. His eyes were wild and I decided to take it by myself, praying that it wasn't something really bad as I washed it down my throat with the rest of the water

''That will help you remember us Abigail. You will be back with us soon enough'' Bray stated from a distance as Luke tied my hands back behind my back, fastening them to the chair as my head dropped down, the effects of the mystery pill taking hold of my body quickly, Bray's yells for someone to turn on the camera being the last thing I heard before I passed out again.

\- Dean's POV -

It had been a week since Clara was taken from us and we still had no idea where she was. We knew that Bray Wyatt and his henchmen were behind it and that they were keeping her somewhere but that was all we knew. Me and the boys had searched for her every night since she disappeared, we were slowly giving up hope of ever finding her.

[Friday night SmackDown]

Working show's just didn't feel the same since Clara's hadn't been with us. Me and the boys all agreed that we just didn't feel complete without her. She would look after us, make sure that we ate properly and got plenty of exercise before a big match. She was the best thing to ever happen to us and I missed her more and more with each day that passed. I never realized just how much I cared for her until she was gone, and I knew that I would stop at nothing to get her back again.

_Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield...._

Our entrance music hit and me, Roman and Seth made our way to the ring. The Wyatt's had been missing since the incident with Clara and I couldn't wait to get my hand's on them; especially Bray. He was going to pay for what he'd done; they all were. 

Before our match could start Bray's face appeared on the titantron and me, Roman and Seth all turned around to look at it, Luke and Braun were standing close to him and my eyes widened as the camera zoomed out and Clara appeared. She was laying in Brays arms, her head was slumped forward and she looked to be either asleep or unconscious.

_''He's got the whole world in his hands he's got the whole wild world in his hands_

_He's got the whole wild world in his hands he's got the whole world in his hands_

_He's got the little bitty baby in his hands he's got the little bitty baby in his hands_

_He's got the little bitty baby in his hands he's got the whole world in his hands_

_He's got the whole world in his hands...''_

''Cut the crap Bray. I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you'' I snapped, cutting him off mid verse

Bray's sinister laugh echoed through the arena ''She lead us to love but she taught us that the fires, well they were are friends too'' Bray mumbled as he started to rock back and forth ''Her touch can save the world but her kiss burns it to the ground. She has returned to us now. She has come home. And this is where she will stay'' he added, stroking Clara's hair as he began to laugh again, the screen fading to black

''Son of a bitch'' I yelled as I threw the microphone to the floor and left the ring, Roman and Seth following close behind me as they attempted to calm me down


	5. Let us help you

\- Clara's POV -

When I woke up I was in a different room. This room had a window with bars across it and there was a small toilet in the corner. I was no longer tied up and I had been placed on a bed. This room was a lot warmer than the first one and I looked down at my wrists, rubbing them gently with my hand as I noticed they were red and burnt from the rope that had been used to contain me. _Stay awake_. I ordered myself. _Whatever you do don't fall asleep_. Every time I went to sleep I seemed to wake up with a little less memory than I had before. I had no idea what day or time it was but judging by how dark it was, I was guessing it was night. I laid down flat on the bed and starred up at the ceiling, silently praying that someone will come and rescue me soon. The door suddenly opened, causing me to jump and sit up quickly as a menacing looking Bray appeared in front of me.

''We will be as one again soon my precious'' he said in a deep husky voice

''What the hell are you talking about. What do you want from me!?'' I yelled, suddenly feeling brave as I got more desperate

He grabbed hold of me and pulled me off the bed. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face, his chest rising up and down with each breath he took as he grabbed hold of my wrist and started to whisper in my ear.

''Don't you remember? You must try to remember.......the color of the snake skins were the same color as the leafs. We understood you and you lead us with love. Sister Abigail you must fight her and come back to us. We need you're guidance''

He was delusional, absolutely crazy and he seemed to be convinced that I was this 'Sister Abigail' that he kept talking about. I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and I felt completely helpless as he placed me back down on the bed and starred right through me. I couldn't exactly read his expression but I swore that I saw a little bit of sadness in his cold dark eyes as he sat down beside me on the bed

''You have gave me so many gifts and it's now my turn to give you something back in return. I will help you to come back to us Abigail. I will help you to control her but you must co-operate and let us help you.....Okay?'' Bray stated

I had no idea what he was proposing but whatever it was I didn't like the sound of it.

''You will join me for supper my sister. That's if you wish to eat'' Bray said

I nodded my head, choosing to co-operate so that i could at least eat something. He smiled at me, signaling for someone to come into the room as he left it.

\- Dean's POV -

Bray's message gave me new hope that Clara may be close by somewhere, right under our nose; but another full search of the backstage area soon shattered any hope that I had of that being the case. She was still nowhere to be found and I was racking my brain trying to think about where Bray may have taken her, what he wanted from her and what we might have to do in order to get her back again. I would do anything he wanted me to, just to get her back by my side again. Me and the boys decided to leave the arena and start searching for her nearby, making sure to check any abandoned buildings or derelict sights that we passed.

''This is useless!! How the hell are we suppose to find her if we don't even know where to look?'' Seth moaned

We were taking it in turns to drive and Seth had just finished his stint, changing places with Roman as he joined me in the back seat.

''I don't know Seth but we have to try. We can't just leave her there with them'' Roman replied, being way more patient and kind than I would have been if I could muster a response

I had hardly said a word since we left the arena and I was just staring out of the window, watching the scenery pass me by, not wanting to blink in case I missed something; anything that may lead us to her. All I could think about was what she must be going through. It pained me not to be able to help her and I just wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her, make her feel safe and let her know that she will be okay.

''DEAN!!'' Roman shouted, making me jump

''What? Jesus!'' I replied

''I was talking to you'' he stated

I just sighed and continued to look out of the window

''We'll find her bro'' Seth said, placing one of his hands on my shoulder

''Yeah and when we do we'll make sure the Wyatt's pay for what they've done. There'll learn the hard way not to mess with our girl'' Roman added

''I wish I had trained her now. She asked me to so many times'' Seth mumbled

''She asked us all bro. And we all told her no in fear that she would get hurt. You can't blame yourself for this Seth'' Roman replied

I stopped listening to them after that. My own guilt and regret being to much to bare as I zoned out into my own little world. We were close, I could feel it but we just weren't close enough. She was still out there somewhere, at the complete will of three of the most unpredictable and dangerous men I had ever met, and I hoped that she would not be too badly harmed when we did eventually find her

 


	6. ''It's not my Prison.......it's yours''

\- Clara's POV -

Luke Harper entered the room and grabbed hold of my wrists tightly, dragging me to my feet and pulling me behind him as he left the room and lead me to what I assumed was the dining area. The room was as bleak and as run down as the others, the paint peeling off the walls, all the windows covered in bars, just like the room I woke up in. There was a worn brown bench in the corner of the room and it had silver tin plates and cups on top of it. Luke shoved me towards Bray and then sat down on one side of the table, with Braun sitting opposite him as Bray took hold of me, his features softening as his finger grazed gently over one of my cheeks. He pointed to the other side of the bench, telling me to take a seat. I took a look at the food in front of me; which I guessed was some kind of meatloaf and I looked over to Luke and Braun, both of them starring back at me like I was some kind of alien. Nobody was eating and I was starting to get nervous that my food had been laced with something.

''You must be scared Abigail and I'm sorry for that I really am........please eat.....and try to understand that all we are trying to do is help you'' Bray said

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was actually trying to make it sound like what he did was a good thing, like kidnapping me was somehow going to help me in the long run. I wanted to yell at him, tell him and his little 'friend's' exactly what I thought of them, but I was also hungry and a little scared, so I resisted the urge to say something, deciding to eat as much as I could first.

''You were taken from us a long time ago by the people that you now call you're friends'' Bray mumbled, his voice getting slightly lower as he said the word 'friends'

I continued to eat as Luke and Braun's eyes burned into me from the other side of the bench

''We've been watching you for a while now Clara. We know you're strengths and we know you're weaknesses. Together we can build it up and then burn it down. In this world we can either obey or suffer and together we can conquer all'' he stated

I'd had just about enough of his rambling and I placed my knife and fork down on my plate, taking a deep breath as I prepared to give him a piece of my mind.

''Look Bray.....i know what you're doing. Every time you inject me with something or make me take a pill, I forget a little bit of my past. You and you're little friends here are trying to brainwash me, make me forget all about my life before I came here so that you can make me one of you-''

''Smart and feisty well you do surprise me Clara'' Bray interrupted as Luke and Braun began to laugh

''So now you're calling me Clara? I thought I was Sister Abigail!'' I said sarcastically

At the mention of the name Abigail Bray's eyes grew dark and before I knew it, I had been pulled up by my hair and pushed up against the nearest wall. Luke holding my body in place as I started to laugh, acting off pure adrenaline 

''What is this place anyway huh? Is this where you live?. I mean I can't say I'm really surprised, I've always thought that you should be locked up in some kind of prison'' I said

''You're right about one thing.......this is a prison but it's not _my_ prison........no no my sweet child.......it's yours'' Bray replied in a cold tone. He grabbed hold of my face and made me look at him. ''I'm already in you're head, I've done more damage than you will ever know and you will never be the same again. Admit it......you don't know what to believe, what to think or even what day it is do you?'' Bray asked, knowing exactly what my answer would be ''I'm slowly erasing you're past and replacing it with whatever I want too, I'm slowly killing you from the inside. If you co-operate with us then I will let you keep some of your memories........but If you don't then-''

I started to struggle, trying my best to get out of the grip of Luke Harper as I kicked and screamed with everything I had ''LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING MONG!!''

''Tie her up and take her back to her room'' Bray hissed at Braun

''NO GET OFF ME, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!'' I yelled, fighting against Luke's hold as Braun walked over to me and started to tie my hands behind my back

''And gag her mouth too'' Bray growled as he took a few steps back from me and laughed as Luke and Braun followed his orders

''YOU'RE FUCKING SICK BRAY!!'' I managed, spitting in his direction before I was gagged and lifted up, my body jerking and wiggling around as Luke and Braun carried me back to my room

\--------------------------------

I woke up to find myself still tied up and gagged, the rope cutting into my skin just like it had done before, aggravating the burn marks that were already on my skin. I was starting to wonder if I'd ever get out of here. Why hadn't anyone found me yet? Where the hell was I and what did I have to do to get out myself out of here? My earlier suspicions about my food being laced were confirmed to me not long after I opened my eyes, the familiar fuzzy feeling returning to my head as I struggled to remember certain things. I started to cry uncontrollably, my body jerking, my breath hitching as tears fell down my cheeks. I was slowly losing my memory and what made things worse was that there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

''Sleeping beauty awakes'' Bray must have heard my cries as he appeared in front of me in a matter of seconds

I turned away from him and tried my best to hide my face from him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. He scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off, moving even further away from him

''Don't be like that my sweet child'' he said as he took the gag out of my mouth

''MY NAME IS CLARA!!'' I screamed as soon as my was free

''Why are you crying.........Clara?'' Bray asked and I turned to face him, shocked that he actually _seemed_ to care

''Please stop taking my memories away from me'' I sobbed, my voice shaking

''They are not memories that you seek......they are only opinions disguised as memories'' Bray replied

''What are you talking about?'' I asked

''You know it's a shame we have to blemish you'' Bray replied, ignoring my question as he took hold of my wrists and began and run one of his fingers over the ropes that were fastened to me ''You're such a pretty little thing'' he added with an unnerving look in his eye. My whole body felt limp, cold and sick and I didn't even notice Bray edging closer to me until his lips were already on mine. I winced and my eyes closed tight from revulsion as I tried to push him away, only to remember that I was tied up and couldn't move. I clasped my lips together and refused to give him anything back in return, turning my head away from him 

''Get off me you creep!!'' I spat; only for him to laugh in return, grabbing hold of my gag and placing it back into my mouth

''You can either work _with_ us or _against_ us......I'll stop drugging you if you start to do what we tell you to.......think about it Clara.......it's you're choice'' he said before leaving me alone in the room by myself


	7. ''He is our key to getting her back''

\- Clara's POV -

''NO! NO FUCKING WAY!!'' I screamed as I scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it at him 

''You asked me to stop taking you're memories away and I told you that you would have to do something for me in return'' Bray stated as he picked up the piece of paper and grabbed hold of my chin ''Well my sweet child, that time has come'' he said shoving the piece of paper back into my hand

He placed my phone in my lap and demanded that I called Dean. Instructing me to read to him what was written on the piece of paper; word for word. My hands were shaking as I dialed his number and I just about managed to hold it up to my ear as I waited for him to answer

''Clara?'' His voice made my heart swell and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I missed the sound of his voice so much. My eyes read over the words on the piece of paper and I wasn't sure if I could even speak

''Do it'' Luke sneered, his mouth pressing up against my other ear as he saw me hesitate

''Pl-please do not l-look for me....i....i am finally home. I am....b...back where I belong now. I-I don't need you're.....help because I am not......in danger'' I stuttered, every word a challenge to me

''Clara is that you? Speak to me darlin' tell me where you are?'' Dean replied

Dean's words were not making it any easier for me and Bray seemed to be enjoying my mental torture as he watched me, with a wide smirk

''I never c-cared for you.....anyone of you. I-I used you.....j....just like you used me'' I continued as my tears started to fall freely

''We've been looking for you everywhere Clara. Please tell us where you are'' Dean begged

I couldn't say anymore and i let the phone drop from my ear as I started to sob uncontrollably. Bray picked up the phone and started to laugh into it, the tone of his voice sending a shiver up my spine as I crumbled into a sobbing mess in front of him

''She's ours now. She was never yours to start with and it was only a matter of time before she came back to us, back to where she belongs'' Bray hissed

\- Dean's POV -

''I SWEAR TO GOD BRAY, IF YOU HURT HER-''

''RUN!!'' Bray interrupted before he hung up

I threw the phone towards the nearest wall and it shattered into several tiny pieces, sinking to my knees, just as Roman and Seth came walking through the door. We had fallen into a routine since Clara was taken and as usual they were searching the whole backstage area for her while i stayed behind in the Locker Room

''What's going on?'' Seth asked as Roman knelt down beside me

''S-she rang me'' I stuttered out

''Who did?'' Roman asked

''Clara she rang me. She sounded upset and I tried to speak to her but she just ignored me. She sounded so upset, she sounded like she was crying'' I explained

''Wait a second, when did this happen?'' Seth asked

''Just now before you both came in. I asked her where she was but she didn't respond to me. She sounded like she was reading something and I couldn't really make out what she was saying but it was something about not coming to look for her''

''What! Why would she say that?'' Seth asked

''She wouldn't. She was probably made to say all those things'' Roman replied

''She sounded so weak, so desperate'' I mumbled as I stood up and began to punch the wall. I felt so helpless and I just needed to let my anger out on something

''Stop. That's not going to solve anything'' Roman said as he took hold of my arms and held onto them tightly

''What if they've hurt her. What if they've......what if they've touched her'' I said as I began to shake with anger

''You can't think like that Dean. You can't let him get in you're head. We've got to out smart them, stay one step ahead and catch them off guard'' Roman affirmed

''And how do we do that?'' Seth questioned

''Who's the one person around here who knows more about Bray than anyone else?'' Roman asked, looking between me and Seth for an answer ''Who's the one person here who knows where Bray likes to hang out?'' 

Me and Seth just looked at each other and shrugged as Roman let out a dissatisfied groan

''Erick Rowan!! It's Erick Rowan, he was a member of the Wyatt family for two years. He knows how Bray thinks, he knows where he goes when he's in hiding, with his help we can find Clara, he is our key to getting her back'' Roman said

''Okay......so what's the plan?'' Seth asked

\- Clara's POV -

Bray motioned for Luke and Braun to leave the room; and they did, leaving me and Bray alone 

''Do you wanna know a secret?'' Bray asked as he scooted closer to me

I shook my head from left to right ''Please just leave me alone'' I said as I turned my head away from him

''Oh don't be like that my sweet child. Everything I am doing for you is for you're own good'' he said as he grabbed hold of my chin and made me look at him ''The world is a very scary place and the ones that are supposed to protect you are the ones that you should fear the most........The Shield, the ones you call friends, they are the monsters of this world, not me. But don't worry because time is on my side'' he said as he stroked the side of my face, his eyes cold as he starred at me. ''Now sleep my precious one'' Bray added as he stood up off the bed and left the room


	8. Time is on our side

_If they hurt her_  
We will hurt them back  
Twice as much and twice as hard  
They can't hide forever  
And when we find them  
They will wish they had never been born

\- Dean's POV -

Me and the boys managed to track down Erick Rowan last night. We were checking into our Hotel Room when we spotted him sitting in the lobby, playing with a Rubik's cube.

_*Flashback*_

_I couldn't get Clara off my mind as me, Roman and Seth made our way to our Hotel. Hearing her voice again after so long had made me even more desperate to find her. I still felt so guilty, I had promised to look after her and not let any harm come to her and my guilt got worse with every day that went by, my heart felt like it was being twisted inside my body._

_''Hey bro'' Seth said, tapping my chest with his hand ''Isn't that Erick sitting over there?''_

_I turned my head to where Seth was looking and my fist immediately clenched, my body lunging forward towards him_

_''Not yet'' Roman said, holding me back ''Not in public......you and Seth go to our room and I'll bring him up with me'' Roman stated, his eyes fixed onto Erick the whole time_

_Seth had to physically drag me to our room and I started to pace the length of the room as soon as I stepped inside as I waited for Roman to arrive with Erick_

_''You really care about her don't you?''_ _Seth's observation temporarily distracted me and I stopped pacing, turning to him with a serious expression on my face_

_''I fucking love her Seth. And when we get her back I plan to tell her that'' I said just as Roman came through the door_

_He shoved Erick to the floor and I started kicking him before he could get to his feet, my foot slamming into his ribs repeatedly as I took out all my anger on him. I found it satisfying to see his face sctunch up in pain, his stupid sheep mask falling from his face. Once blood started to pour from his mouth, Roman stepped in and pulled me off him_

_''Where's Wyatt's hide out?'' Rowan asked as he grabbed hold of Rowan's beard and pulled him to his feet_

_''Fuck you'' Erick replied, spitting blood into Roman's face_

_Roman backed up from him and he wiped his face with the back of his hand ''Wrong answer'' he said as he charged towards him, spearing him into the wall._ _The back of Erick's head collided with the wall and he sunk to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth onto the beige hotel room carpet_

_''Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way'' Roman stated, kneeling down to his level as he grabbed hold of his beard again ''You can either give us what we want by answering our questions........or you can not answer our questions and receive the beating of your life'' Roman sneered as he looked straight into Erick's eyes_

_''And why would I help you?'' E asked_

_Roman laughed and me and Seth joined in as we slowly walked towards him, cornering Erick as we all towered over him ''Because you have too'' I replied with a smirk_

_''I'm going to ask you again. Where is Wyatt's hide out?'' Roman asked_

_''You're never find him and if you ever do it will already be too late'' Erick replied_

_Roman and Seth both looked at me and backed up as I continued my assault on Erick, my fists doing all the work for me as they slammed into his face repeatedly, his groans of pain encouraging me to do even more damage as I was once again pulled off him by Roman_

_''Where.Is.Wyatt's.Hideout'' Roman growled through his teeth_

Our assault on Erick lasted a few more hours and we eventually managed to get an answer out of him. He had gave us the location of an abandoned farm house in the middle of a wood and we made sure to silence him for good measure

[Monday Night Raw]

We were planning to go to the farm house location tonight, but we had a match to win first

_Sierra, Hotel , India , Echo , Lima, Delta, The Shield..._

Our entrance music hit and we made our way to the ring. We all just wanted to get this match over with as quick as possible so that we could get to Wyatt's hide out. Before the match could start Bray's husky voice echoed through the arena and we all turned around to see him appear in front of us on the titantron

''Sister Abigail has returned to us. She is standing by our side again and together we will heal the world'' Bray said as the screen faded and a black and white video began to play.

It was a video of Bray walking through a field and Clara was walking beside him, her back turned to the camera as her right hand rested on his shoulder. She was acting strange and it was clear that she was either drunk or had been drugged as her and Bray walked towards Luke, Clara's hand reaching out to him seconds before the screen went black

''Tiiiiiimmmmmeee is on my side'' Bray said in a sing song voice as the titantron went dead and the match officially got under way

It took all the strength I had in me to not leave the ring there and then and Roman and Seth took care of most of the match as I stood on the ring apron and paced back and forth. I knew what Bray was like and I also knew that Clara wouldn't just give into him unless she had no control over her own actions. I just hoped that we weren't already too late


	9. I am not Clara. I am Sister Abigail

I was woken up from my sleep by Bray, who gently took hold of my hand and lead me into a medium sized room. There was a a two seater dark brown couch and a few chairs and Luke was sitting on one of them while Braun was sat on the other. Bray let go of my hand and pointed to the couch, urging me to sit down as he followed and sat down beside me. It was cold in there and I started to shiver as my arms were covered in goosebumps

''Relax Clara we just want to talk to you'' Bray said as he wrapped a blanket around me

''O-okay'' I answered as I looked at all three men nervously

''Now what I'm about to tell you is not going to be easy for you to hear......but all I ask of you is to listen and think about what it is I've said. You don't have to believe me and I doubt you will......but please just trust me when I say that it's the truth'' Bray stated

I nodded in agreement and pulled the blanket tighter around me

''Many years ago me and my brothers Luke and Erick found you in the fields near our farm house. It was Summer time and we found you passed out, dehydrated from the mid day sun and in need of help. We took you in and we nursed you back to health. You stayed with us for a while and we became close but one day Erick turned his back on us and he threatened to report us to the authorities, claiming that what we had done for you was against the law, he threatened to ruin us and our career's and one night he left and me and Luke had to make a hard decision. We decided to erase you're memories of ever meeting us and we made sure to take you into the nearest town to somewhere where we knew you could make your way home. Erick never did tell anyone about you and when you turned up in WWE and saw me again, you didn't know who I was and it hurt me...........you see Clara. We're not bad people and the reason we call you Abigail is because that was the name of my Mother. You remind me off her so much and you have the same kind heart that she once had''

Bray started to day dream and I looked at him as I tried to process what he had just told me

''When Erick left we discovered Braun'' Luke added, taking over from where Bray left ''He was a worker in the farm land next to ours and we knew as soon as we set eyes on him; just from his height and strength that he would be the perfect person to help us fight all the evil that was surrounding you within WWE''

''That's right'' Bray continued ''We could see how The Shield were getting into you're head, we heard how they had been portraying us and we had to stop them. We are not bad people Clara. We never have been. All we have ever tried to do is protect you and all The Shield have ever tried to do is use you. They just used you to help them win matches and they were never you're friends, they never cared about you like we did; like we still do, and we couldn't stand by and watch them poison you're mind any longer'' Bray said as he placed his hand on top of mine ''Now you know everything and it's up to you weather or not you believe us or choose to carry on believing The Shield's version of events. Whatever you decide; we will continue to protect you, either by your side or from a distance. We will still be there'' Bray declared as he stood up and held his hand out to me. ''Now come my sweet child. It's time to eat''

I thought for a second and took his hand, smiling slightly as he pulled me up and lead me to the dining hall

\---------------------------

I spent the rest of the night alone in my room, thinking about what Bray and Luke had told me. I didn't know why but for some reason I believed everything they had said. I suddenly felt at ease with my surroundings and I felt safe with the Wyatts. I realize now that Bray had only taken me because he was trying to protect me. He was drugging me because he was trying to help me remember and I was feeling so stupid for not realizing it earlier. How could I have been so stupid? How could I not see what was right in front of me this whole time? The Wyatts were never my enemy, they were my savior's, my protectors and I owed it to them to remain by their side. Bray is right. I am home, I am where I am supposed to be and it is now my job to join forces with them and help them to get revenge on the three falsifiers that call themselves The Shield

_I am back where I belong._

_I am with my brothers; my blood_

_I am not Clara_

_I am Sister Abigail_ _and_ _The Shield will regret the day that t_ _hey ever tried to convince me otherwise_

_ _


	10. ''Relax darling it's just us''

''Morning my sweet child'' Brays distinctive voice brought me out of my slumber and I sat up to look at him as Luke and Braun followed close behind him, standing close by as he sat beside me on my bed

''Morning guys'' I replied with a smile ''I've thought a lot about what you told me last night and I believe you; both of you'' I said as I looked between Bray and Luke

Bray looked both shocked and happy at the same time and he reached for my hand ''That's great Clara'' he said as he brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently

''I want to help you get revenge on The Shield, I want to make them pay for what they have done'' I said as I laced my fingers with his, resting my hand down on the bed that I was sitting on

''I just want to thank you........you have giving me so many gifts. You have given me so many allies and now you have given me the greatest gift of all by coming back to us. Together we will be unstoppable, together we will rule the WWE'' Bray said

''And I want to thank you too; all of you......when I first came here, I was scared and I tried to resist you because I didn't understand that all you were trying to do was help me. But I see now, I see everything so much clearly and I know now that I am back where I belong, I'm back with my brother. I'm home'' I said

''Yes you are and I want to give you something'' Bray said as he gestured for Braun to come closer, holding his arm out for him as Braun dropped something into his hand

''We always hoped that you would come back to us one day. So that we could give this to you'' Bray stated as he held up a necklace, it had a brass lantern charm with a bronze bead attached to it ''Look at the bottom'' Bray said as he handed it to me.

The bottom of the lantern was engraved with the initials _SA_ for Sister Abigail and I immediately turned around, lifting my hair up and handing the necklace back to him so that he can put it on for me

''Do you like it?'' Bray asked as he placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it together

''I love it thank you'' I replied

''Good.......now come and eat. We've got a busy day ahead of us. We've got to leave here today. People are looking for us and we don't want to loose you. Not now we've finally got you back'' Bray explained as all four of us made our way to the dining hall

\---------------------------------------

After breakfast I helped the guys pack up their things and I carried a few bags to the their car that was parked outside. I threw the bags into the trunk and took a few moments to take in my surrounds. It was the first time I had stepped outside in what seemed like months and it was so peaceful and quite here. I was almost sad to leave and I was about to turn around and make my way back inside when I felt a hand cover my mouth, my body got pulled backwards; away from the car and house.

''Relax darling it's just us''

I turned my head around to see Roman, Seth and Dean all starring back at me. I didn't know weather to scream or punch them all in the face and I just wanted to get as far away from them as possible

''Stay the fuck away from me. All of you'' I sneered as I attempted to walk away from them, only to be held back by Dean

''Clara it's just us. We're you're friends, we won't hurt you'' Roman said

I shook my head in denial and tried to pull away from Dean's grip, hoping that Bray, Luke or Braun would come out and help me

''GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!'' I shouted

Before I could protest anymore I was picked up by Roman and thrown over his shoulder, my hands slamming into his back with all the strength I had as the farm disappeared into the distance. Seth and Dean following closely behind Roman as they both looked at me, their expressions a mixture of worry and relief as I continued to struggle to get out of Roman's arms. After a few minutes I was placed in the back of a car and Seth and Dean got in with me, Dean sitting to the left of me and Seth sitting to the right, making sure that I couldn't get away as Roman made his way to the drivers seat and started the car

''Are you alright darling? Did they hurt you?'' Dean asked as he took hold of my hand

''Don't touch me'' I seethed, pulling my hand away from him

''Clara. Please-''

''MY NAME IS NOT CLARA. IT'S ABIGAIL, SISTER ABIGAIL'' I shouted

''I knew this would happen, I fucking knew we would be too late'' Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair

''Did Bray give you something?'' Roman asked, his eyes briefly leaving the road to look into the rear view mirror at me

''Don't even try and make out like I am drugged. Thanks to Bray I have never seen things so clearly and I finally know the truth. You could learn a thing or two from him you know, you all could'' I replied

''Jesus she's even starting to talk like him'' Seth mumbled

Before I could respond my phone started ringing and I reached into my back pocket to retrieve it, but before I could answer it Dean took the phone from me and threw it out of the window, parts of it flying up into the air as it smashed into little pieces

''YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!'' I screamed, hitting Dean with force as I took out my frustrations on him

''STOP IT. FUCK'' he replied as he took hold of my wrists, pinning them down next to me until I calmed down

''I'll buy you a new one. A better one. I promise'' he said after a few minutes

''I don't want a new one, I don't want anything from you; any of you'' I replied, pulling my hands away from him as Roman pulled into what looked like a Hotel parking lot just over an hour later.


	11. ''I-I don't remember''

''What the hell are we doing here?'' I asked as Roman got out of the car and opened one of the back doors

''We are going to be staying here for a couple of days'' Seth said as he got out of the car and grabbed a couple of suitcases from the trunk

''Come on darling'' Dean said as he got out of the car and extended his arm out to me

''It's Abigail to you'' I said as I slapped away his hand and got out of the car, looking at Seth with confusion as he placed a dark pink suitcase down in front of me

''What's this?'' I asked

''It's your suitcase Clara. We have kept it with us ever since you were taken by The Wyatts'' Seth replied

''Whatever'' I said, as I took hold of the handle, deciding not to argue with them until I got to see what was inside, figuring that I would probably recognize my own clothes if I saw them.

We made our way into the lobby of the Hotel and Roman checked us all in while Seth and Dean lead me to the elevator, pressing the button for the 7th floor as the elevator doors closed and started to ascend. It wasn't going unnoticed by me that Dean's eyes were on me the whole time and I was starting to get annoyed by his constant starring

''What?'' I asked as I looked at him

''Nothing'' he shrugged

''Well stop staring at me then!!'' I snapped, fixing my eyes on the floor numbers in front of me

Seth made his way over to Dean and he placed one of his hands on his shoulder, Dean seemed upset; distraught even but at that very moment I couldn't care less. I just wanted to be with Bray, Luke and Braun. I didn't feel safe with The Shield, I couldn't trust them like I could trust The Wyatts and I was planning to try and escape during the night when they were all asleep.

''Here we are. Room 103'' Seth said as he swiped the room key and opened the door

''We stayed here a few months ago, in this same room. Do you remember Clara?'' Seth asked as he took the suitcase from me and placed it onto one of the beds

''No'' I replied, my tone less than friendly as I sat beside the suitcase and unzipped it slowly, tears filling my eyes as I looked through the clothes. They were not mine, I didn't recognize a single item of clothing ''This is not my suitcase. And these are _not_ my clothes'' I yelled as I shoved the suitcase onto the floor and threw my body down onto the bed, my tears flowing freely as i hid my head in one of the pillows

''Clara-'' Seth whispered

''JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!'' I yelled, pulling the covers over my head as I shut my eyes and tried to block everything out

\- Dean's POV -

I knew this would happen. I knew that by the time we found her it would already be too late. She was completely brainwashed, she wasn't even the same person anymore. She hated me, she hated all of us and it was breaking my heart. I loved this woman and she couldn't even stand to be around me anymore

''You alright man?'' Seth asked, sitting next to me on the hotel room couch

''We've lost her bro. She's gone'' I replied as I shook my head in disbelief

''No we haven't. You can't think like that, she's still the same person that we know and love'' Seth said 

A few moments later Roman walked in, sitting next to me on the couch ''She'll be okay Dean'' he said looking over at me

''How? How is she going to be okay? She doesn't even remember us properly!'' I yelled

\- Clara's POV -

I had fallen asleep, but I was woken up by Dean yelling

''Can't you even have the decency to keep your damn voice down so that I can sleep?'' I said as I shoved the covers off me and sat up

I saw Roman stand up from the couch and pick up a phone from the table in front of him ''Show her the photos bro. Help her to remember'' he said as he handed the phone to Dean and left the room, with Seth following close behind him

''Can I show you something?'' Dean asked as he slowly got off the couch and walked over to me

I didn't want him anywhere near me, but at the same time I was curious to see what was on his phone, so I agreed

''These are some photos that we took together, Before you were. Well before you left'' Dean said as he handed the phone too me

I started to scroll through the photos and I didn't know what to think as I looked at them. Most of the photos were of me and Dean, but a few of them had Seth and Roman in them too. Me and Dean looked close, I looked happy. If The Shield were such bad people, why did I seem so happy with them? We were having fun, messing around and pulling funny faces and it was like looking at somebody else; not me. I had no memory of any of these photos even being taken so they just didn't seem real to me.

''Are you alright?'' Dean asked as he looked at me with concern

''I-I don't remember posing for these'' I said as I looked at him

''Well'' Dean said as he took the phone from me, holding it so that I could see it as he scrolled through the photos

''This one was taken right after our first match with as our forth member. It was the first time you had wore you're new gear and you wanted to take a photo to document the occasion'' he said as I looked at the photo in front of me. I was stood in the middle with Dean standing one side of me and Seth standing the other, with Roman stood next to Seth, we all had our hands extended in front of us with our hands forming fists. Dean sat with me for about 10 minutes, explaining the reason behind each photo and where they were taken, but it didn't help me remember anything. I decided to take a shower and I rested my head against the tiled surface as the water cascaded over my body. I hated feeling like this. I felt so lost. So conflicted and I didn't know what to believe, who to trust or what to do next


	12. ''I trust you Dean''

I slid down the tiled wall and bowed my head down as the hot water continued to cascade down my body. My memories were so sparse and it's was starting to scare me. Why couldn't I remember anything? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I remember taking any of those photos that Dean showed me?

"Clara are you okay? You've been in here a while?"

Dean's voice shook me from my thoughts and I quickly stood up, turning off the shower and getting out, wrapping a towel around my body before opening the door, not even bothering to speak to him as I walked over to the suitcase Seth had given me earlier, looking through it to see if I could find anything suitable to change into

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked as he sat himself down on the couch, turning his head around to look at me

I continued to ignore him as I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, I couldn't look at him, if I did then I knew I would start crying and I didn't want to cry in front of him. I still didn't fully trust him and I didn't want to show him any sign of weakness

"Clara?" Dean said, his voice slightly louder as he began to get annoyed with me ignoring him

I found a baby pink pajama set and I took it out of the suitcase, getting changed into it in the bathroom. Would I really wear something like this? Is this my style? I didn't even know. I was a stranger to myself.

"CLARA!!" Dean was shouting now and he knocked on the door a few times before opening it and coming in

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly as I desperately tried to hold back even more tears

"Nothing. I'm just worried about you that's all" he replied as he stood in front of me and lifted my chin up with his finger "Look at me darling" he said as he desperately tried to make eye contact with me

I looked at him and just as I thought; tears began to pour from my eyes. The concern on Dean's face was obvious and he began to wipe the tears off my face with his thumb

"Clara........please believe me when I tell you that I would never hurt you" Dean said as he started to stroke my cheek lightly "Seth, Roman and I are not you're enemies darling and you don't have to be afraid of us" he added as he smiled at me reassuringly

"I'm......i'm just so confused. I don't even know who I am anymore" I admitted as I began to sob. He let out a sigh and pulled me towards him, his warm embrace making me feel strangely safe as he rubbed my back. After a while I pulled back from him and made my way back to my bed, climbing onto it and leaning up against the headboard

"Can I sit with you?" Dean asked

I nodded my head and shut my eyes, taking a few deep breaths as I felt the bed dip beside me. I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by letting Dean get so close to me but for some reason I felt like he was telling me the truth. I was strangely drawn to him in someway 

"Tell me what you're thinking" Dean whispered as took hold of my hand and linked his fingers with mine

"I don't know what I'm thinking. Everything in my head is so muddled and foggy" I said as I opened my eyes "My memories are so sketchy and I just feel so lost and it scares me" I admitted

"Oh Clara" Dean said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side "You're going to get through this and I'm going to help you every step of the way. We all are" he said as his hand gently traced circles on my arm "I will never forgive myself for what has happened to you darling.''

''Why?" I asked confused

"You had been begging me to train you; well you had been begging all of us too, but none of us would do it because we didn't want you to get hurt. If I had just helped you then maybe none of this would have ever happened" Dean said

I turned my head around to look at him and for some reason I wanted to comfort him "I trust you Dean" I said as I pushed back a few strands of his hair that was hanging down his face

"You do?" he asked, his expression hopeful as he shivered slightly from my touch

"Yeah. I believe that you would never hurt me. I'm listening to my heart right now and my heart is telling me that I can trust you" I confirmed

"Really? Good!. That's good because I mean every word I say Clara. I would never hurt you, you mean the world to me. I lov-"

He stopped himself from saying anything else and quickly jumped off the bed, clearing his throat as he picked up a menu from the bed side table

"Are you hungry? I'm gonna order room surface" he said as his eyes scanned over the menu frantically

"Dean?" I questioned just as Roman and Seth came through the door

"Everything alright?" Roman asked as he walked over to Dean and Seth made his way over to me reluctantly

"Um......Clara can I ask you a question?" He asked sheepishly as he stood beside my bed

I nodded my head in confirmation and he sat down on the edge of the bed

"Did Bray um. When you were with Bray. Did he give you anything...like pills?" Seth asked with a worried look on his face

I looked down at my arm and rubbed my finger over the puncture marks on my skin as the memory of being injected with something flashed back into my brain. I had been drugged; not only once but several times and I had been forced to swallow pills. Bray insisted that he was only trying to help me to remember, but if that was the case then why couldn't I remember anything?

"Clara?" Seth said, his eyes full of concern as he looked at me

"Yes" I confirmed

"He did!!?" Seth replied

"Yeah. I was injected with something and was forced to swallow some pills.......and I think that my food might have been laced with something as well, but he was only doing it to help me" I said

"Sure he was. He's really helped you hasn't he!!" Seth replied, his voice harsh as he stood up from the bed and began to pace the room, although his tone was less than friendly I sensed that he was only acting that he was because he was worried about me

"What's wrong bro?" Roman asked as he walked over to Seth

"Clara's _has_ been drugged. She just told me" Seth said

Roman looked at me with worry in his eyes and I continued to run my finger over the puncture wounds on my skin, slightly faded red marks wrapping around both of my wrists

"The sick bastard actually tried to convince her that he was helping her" Seth said

"Well that would explain the memory loss" Roman replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper, but I could still hear him, I could hear everything that they were saying and it was annoying me that they were talking about me like I wasn't even there

"So what should we do?" Seth asked

"I don't know. Maybe we should get her looked at by a doctor or something?" Roman suggested

"I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH YOU KNOW!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT EVEN HERE" I yelled "Do you think I like feeling like this? Do you think I like not having any memories? I feel so fucking lost and both of you are just making it worse by acting like I'm not even here!''

 


	13. ''We won't let him hurt you again''

\- Seth's POV -

Dean had not left Clara's side since we got her back a few days ago and he had made sure that security were with her at all time when we were wrestling. The Wyatt's had been m.i.a lately and we were all understandably on edge. We couldn't let them get to her again and I just wished that she would remember how close her and Dean used to be, he loves her and she can't even remember anything about him.

''Are you alright. Did anyone hurt you?'' Dean asked as soon as we made our way back through the door of our locker room, rushing straight to her side

''I'm fine'' she replied with a weak smile

''You sure?'' I asked as I noticed her troubled expression

''I'm just feeling sorry for myself that's all. I hate having to be watched like some helpless child'' she moaned

''Bab-Clara I'm only doing this to protect you'' Dean assured

\- Clara's POV -

Seth and Roman left the room and I looked at Dean with a slight smile. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about my safety and well being and before I knew what I was doing I had thrown my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into me for a hug. I could hear Dean sigh as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to him

''What's this?'' Dean asked as he reluctantly pulled away from me, gently lifting up the necklace around my neck, studying the piece of jewelry suspiciously, like it would bite him at any moment

''It's a lantern charm necklace. Bray gave it to me'' I said

'' _SA_?'' Dean said as he noticed the engraving on the bottom of it

''Yeah. Sister Abigail'' I confirmed

''Right'' Dean said, his expression turning somber as he walked over to his locker and took his bag out of it, unzipping it and pulling out a change of clothes as I looked at him nervously, unsure of what to say or do next

''Dean?'' I whispered but I got no reply

He looked up at me, his expression softening slightly when he saw how worried I looked

''Bray hasn't just took you're memories Clara, he's also took something away from Roman, Seth and I'' Dean said as he walked over to me

\- Dean's POV -

She looked confused and I just wanted to kiss her ''He's took our best friend. He's took away the person you used to be'' I said as I took hold of her hands ''I would like to show you something. If you think that you can handle it that is'' I said as I suddenly had an idea

''Why wouldn't I be able to handle it?'' she asked, her voice a little worried

''I want to show you the footage of the night that you were taken. It might help you remember, but if you don't think that you can watch it then I understand'' I explained as I studied her reaction carefully

''No. I want to'' She eventually replied ''I think that I'm starting to understand what the truth is, but I want to be sure'' she replied

''Okay let's go'' I smiled as I lead her out of the room, towards the sound room

She sat in silence as she watched the footage back and I wasn't sure what she was thinking as she starred at the footage, wide eyed

\- Clara's POV -

I couldn't connect with my own imagine at it was like watching another person. There it was, right in front of my eyes but for some reason it just didn't seem like i was watching myself. I watched as the lights came back and Dean looked around the ring, panicked as he looked over at Roman and Seth

''You alright to see some more?'' Dean asked as he looked at me with concern

I nodded my head in confirmation and continued to watch the screen as the events of the past few months played out in front of me. I saw myself lead in Bray's lap while he rocked back and forth on a rocking chair

''She has returned to us now. She has come home. And this is where she will stay''

Brays words sent a shiver up my spine and I suddenly remembered being forced to take a pill. It was upsetting to watch the footage but something about it was helping me to remember so I pushed myself to continue watching.

\----------------------------------------

A few hours passed and I was now lead in bed in the hotel room I shared with Roman, Dean and Seth. Everything I had seen kept playing over and over in my mind and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep well that night.

\- Dean's POV -

''So what happened today bro. Me and Seth came back to our locker room last night and you and Clara were nowhere to be seen'' Roman said, shaking me out of my daze as I watched Clara sleep.

She had been tossing back and forth for a while now ''I took Clara to the sound room, I showed her some footage from the last couple of months.'' I said as I looked away from her for a second

''Wow. Really? How did that go?'' Seth asked as he joined in on the conversation

''I don't know man. She didn't really say much about it'' I replied

''Well do you think it helped at all, you know with her memory?'' Seth asked

''I hope so man'' I said as I looked back down at her. She started to shout and mumble in her sleep and I looked at Seth and Roman who were both looking at her with concern

''GET OFF ME YOU CREEP!!'' she yelled, her hands shoving in front of her as she pushed someone away from herself in her dreams

\- Clara's POV -

The events of the last few months were playing out in my mind, all my memories seemingly coming back to me at once

_''You're right about one thing.......this is a prison but it's not my prison........no no my sweet child.......it's yours''_

Bray's voice seemed so real and for a moment I thought that I was by his side

\- Dean's POV -

She was sweating as she kicked and screamed on her bed. I wanted to help her, hold her and comfort her but also didn't want to make things worse

''Do you think we should wake her?'' I said as I looked over at Roman and Seth

''I don't know man. It might do her good to get it all out of her system'' Roman replied with a shrug

''I know but she looks distressed'' I argued

\- Clara's POV -

_''I'm already in you're head, I've done more damage than you will ever know and you will never be the same again. Admit it......you don't know what to believe, what to think or even what day it is do you? I'm slowly erasing you're past and replacing it with whatever I want, I'm slowly killing you from the inside. If you co-operate with us then I will let you keep some of your memories........but If you don't then''_

_ _

I sat up in my bed, my eyes shooting open as I breathed in and out heavily

''Clara?'' Dean said as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to me, closely followed by Roman and Seth

''I'm so sorry. I should have believed you. I'm so so sorry'' I said as I began to cry

''Shhh it's ok'' Dean replied as he threw his arms around me and pulled me into him for a hug

''It's alright baby girl you're safe now'' Roman said as he rubbed my back

''Yeah that's right. We won't let him hurt you again'' Seth confirmed


	14. Would you stay with me?

\- Clara's POV -

''I'm so sorry''

''Stop apologizing sweetheart, it's not you're fault'' Seth said with a warm smile

''Look why don't I run you a bath and then we could order some take out and have a movie night?'' Dean suggested as he gently stroked the side of my cheek

''I would like that'' I said

''Cool. I'll go and get the food'' Roman said as he got off the bed and headed out the door

''And I'll go and run you that bath'' Dean said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked into the bathroom

Me and Seth were left alone and I turned to look at him ''Seth?'' I said quietly

''Yeah'' he replied

''Were me and Dean close.......you know before everything happened?'' I asked

''Yeah you were really close'' Seth comfirmed ''Roman and I used to tease you both all the time, telling you that you should just get together already.'' Seth said, chuckling lowly as he remembered the conversation

''Really!?'' I asked a little surprised

''Yeah you were always hugging and holding hands but you never took things any further than being friends'' Seth replied

''And what about me and Roman? What was our relationship like?'' I asked, intrigued

''Well I remember you telling me once that he was like a father figure to you'' Seth stated ''You always used to go to him whenever you had a problem or needed someone to talk to. He was like you're own personal bouncer'' Seth laughed

''And us?'' I asked

''Ah well you and i were like brother and sister. We would always argue and play fight. Sometimes we would get on each others nerves, but it's only because we're so similar in age'' Seth said

''Bath's ready darling'' Dean announced as he walked back into the room and sat down beside me

''Okay'' I said, getting up off the bed, grabbing a towel and a clean pair of pajamas from my bag ''Thanks'' I said as I walked into the bathroom

\- Dean's POV -

''Everything alright?'' I asked as I looked at Seth, who had a wide smile on his face

''She was asking about you'' he replied as he walked over to the couch and switched on the TV

''What?'' I said as I followed him

''She was asking about what your relationship was like before she forgot everything'' Seth said as he flicked through the channels

''And?'' I urged

''And what?'' Seth replied

''What did you say?'' I asked, nervous that he had made me sound like some kind of stalker

''I didn't tell her that you loved her so don't sweat it'' Seth said ''I just told her that you were close and that me and Roman used to tease you about getting together''

''Right'' I said, unconvinced

\- Clara's POV -

I couldn't help but think about what Seth said as I relaxed in the bath. Me and Dean were so close that they teased us about being together! It would explain why I feel so safe around him and why I seemed to trust him so much, but it still felt a little weird to me to think that we were once like that.

''FOOD'S HERE BABY GIRL'' I heard Roman's voice call to me from the other side of the door and I looked at the clock on the wall to see that I had been in the bath for nearly half and hour

''OK I'LL BE RIGHT OUT'' I called back as I got out of the bath and dried myself off, getting changed and tying my hair up into a messy bun

''I wasn't sure what to get so I just got a little bit of everything'' Roman said as he turned around to look at me

I smiled and walked over to where he had the food, taking a plate and loading it up with a bit of everything he had brought back.

''You alright?'' Dean asked as he got himself some food

''Yeah i'm fine'' I said as I took my plate over to the couch and placed it on the table, getting comfortable

''Right. What should we watch?'' Roman asked as he placed his plate in his lap and brought up Netflix on the TV

Dean sat down beside me and placed a blanket over my lap, smiling at me as I looked at him gratefully. After a while we all finally agreed on a movie to watch and I placed my plate back down on the table, leaning my head against Dean once I had finished. He tensed up a bit when he felt me touch him but i reached for his hand under the blanket, holding it tightly as he began to settle.

\- Seth's POV -

I looked over at Clara and Dean and then looked over to Roman, the both of us exchanging a look of relief. Clara and Dean used to cuddle like this all the time before everything happened and I hoped that it was a sign that Clara's memory was slowly starting to come back. I knew Dean loved her and I hoped that she could love him back one day.

\- Clara's POV -

Dean started to run his finger over the knuckles on my hand. I was really tired but I didn't want to fall asleep again and have another dream like the one before.

''You tired?'' Dean whispered as he lowered his head down to look at me

''Yeah but I don't want to go to bed in case I have another dream like the last one'' I admitted looking up at him

''Well you could have the double bed for a few nights. I don't mind swapping if it's gonna help you' Seth said from the other side of the room

''Yeah Dean could stay with you in case something happens'' Roman added with a smile

''You don't have to darling'' Dean said, his grip tightened slightly around my hand as he glared at Roman

''Thanks for the offer Roman but I don't think Clara wants-''

''It would really help actually, knowing that someone will be there if I need it'' I said, interrupting Dean before he could finish his sentence

 


	15. ''I REMEMBER!!''

\- Clara’s POV -

I tossed and turned in my sleep, whimpering as disturbing images flooded into my dreams again.

“The world is a very scary place and the ones that are supposed to protect you are the ones that you should fear the most……..The Shield, the ones you call friends, they are the monsters of this world, not me. But don’t worry because time is on my side”

Why did this keep happening to me? Why couldn’t I shake him from my dreams?

\- Dean’s POV -

I was awoken from my sleep by Clara wiggling and jolting beside me and I sat up, watching her with worry as she threw her arms around and shouted at someone to leave her alone. She was crying and her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat

“Clara” I whispered, taking hold of her hand to try and wake her up

LEAVE ME ALONE. LET GO OF ME

I took hold of her and held her close to me, trying my best to comfort her as I lead back down and rocked her in my arms slightly. I hummed into her hair as she slowly began to settle back down, opening her eyes to look up at me

“It’s alright darling you’re safe” I said as I rubbed her back

\- Clara’s POV -

I sighed and nodded my head, resting it on his chest as he continued to hold me close to him.

“I’m sorry Dean” I whispered as I starred at the wall opposite me

“Hey. You have nothing to be sorry for” Dean said as he took hold of my shoulders and turned me around to look at him

As I looked at him I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, it was a nice one, a familiar one, one of desire and love. I had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him

“You alright?” Dean asked

“Seth told me that we used to be close” I replied “He said that we were so close that he and Roman would tease us all the time about getting together”

“We were” Dean confirmed as he sat up a little bit

“Well ever since I came here, for some reason I’ve felt closest to you and I didn’t know why, but now it makes sense” I said with a slight smile

“You have?” Dean asked

“Yeah” I said nodding my head

“Were we. Were we _ever_ more than friends?” I asked. I wasn’t sure why I asked him that question but for some reason I wanted to believe that we had something special once

“No. We’ve kissed a few times while drunk and everyone thought we were a couple, but we’ve never officially crossed the line from friendship to relationship. But i admit that I’ve wanted-” Dean stopped himself before he could say anything else and I frowned, sitting up slightly

“Wanted to what?” I pushed

He let out a loud sigh and he seemed resistant to say anything more

“Please Dean” I said, desperate to understand

“I…..i wanted us to be more than friends. I have done for a while” Dean admitted as ran his hands over his face “I fell in love with you Clara and I was going to tell you when we got you back but then you lost you’re memory”

He was talking so fast and before I knew what I was doing, I lent forward and pressed my lips against his. He immediately started to kiss me back and I swear I felt some sparks between us as he pulled me closer to him and deepened the kiss. His kiss was desperate, needy and lustful and I didn’t want it to end as he slowly pulled back from me

“Clara I-”

I cut him off with another kiss and thousands of images rushed through my head as I closed my eyes. My memories were coming back to me and they were flying past my eyes so fast that they made my head spin. I remembered meeting The Shield for the first time, accompanying them to the ring, taking the photos that Dean had showed me and then everything went dark and I opened my eyes to see Dean starring at me with, his expression a mixture of shock and happiness

“Clara?”

“I REMEMBER DEAN! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!” I yelled as a wide smile spread across my face

“You do?” he asked in amazement

“Yes!!” I gasped as I got out of bed and ran into Seth and Roman’s room. I turned on the light and climbed onto Seth’s bed, jumping up and down like a child as I yelled for them both to wake up

“What the hell!?” Roman mumbled as he sat up and looked at me

“WHAT THE!!” Seth moaned as he pulled the sheets over his head

“I REMEMBER GUYS. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!!” I yelled as Dean walked into the room

“You do. She does?” Roman asked, looking at Dean as he got out of bed and walked over to me

Dean nodded in confirmation and Roman held his arms out to me. I leaped into his arms and he spun me around as I laughed like a maniac

“That’s great baby girl but it’s 2am in the morning” he said as he placed me down on the floor

“Ooops sorry Seth” I giggled as I looked at a less than pleased Seth, walking over to him and ruffling his hair with my hand

“Come on darling” Dean laughed as he held his hand out to me, turning off the light. I took his hand and we got back in bed, leaving Seth and Roman to sleep

\- Seth’s POV -

I moaned, mumbling to myself as I tried to get back to sleep. I could hear Roman laughing under his breath and I sat up, glaring at him, even though he couldn’t see me

“Quit laughing. It’s not funny” I growled

“Oh man. You’re face” Roman replied

“It’s not funny. She was fucking jumping on me!!” I moaned, causing him to laugh even louder

“Oh come on man. You missed her really” Roman replied

He was right. I had missed her. I missed how she used to tease me and wind me up like no one else could. I missed all the annoying traits she had and I missed the brother / sister relationship we used to have. I was going to get my revenge in the morning though, but right now all I wanted to do was sleep


End file.
